mi mundo
by meelinaa
Summary: "cuando era pequeña vivía con mi hermano gemelo,pero un hombre malo llego y nos separo, ahora soy una adulta, las cosas ya no son lo mismo y tengo miedo de creer en la gente acaso hay alguien que me ayude a creer en ellos..."
1. empezando de 0

Tras la ventana de mi viejo cuarto afuera puedo ver que es un día lluvioso, es un poco deprimente y nostálgico, que me trae viejos recuerdos de mi corta infancia, muy pacíficos y felices… me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Ah ya recordé, creo que todo empezó cuando solo tenía com años, para en ese entonces vivía con mi hermano gemelo en un orfanato, ya que cuando un éramos muy pequeños nuestros padres murieron en un accidente dejándonos solos, no los culpo ni nada de eso, pero tengo que admitir que era muy feliz, sin embargo me hubiera gustado que ellos en ese tiempo hubieran vivido para evitar esa desgracia…

Pero que importa lo hecho, hecho esta, solo queda vivir y seguir adelante

-Fionna-me llamo una dulce voz-es momento de irnos-dijo

En ese instante voltee y vi a una bella mujer recargada en el marco de la puerta, era alta su cabello era castaño claro, un poco corto pero lindo, sus ojos eran grandes de color negro, usaba en ese momento un conjunto blanco, se veía elegante y con mucha autoridad.

-Cake-la llame por su nombre-¿ya es hora?-pregunte

-Si es momento de irnos, te espero en el auto-anuncio mientras salía del cuarto

-Enseguida voy-comunique, pero dudo que me haya escuchado

Mire por última vez el cuarto, no es que tenga muy buenos recuerdos aquí, es solo que bueno ahí fue donde se podría decir que comencé desde cero, cuando Cake se volvió mi tutora, admito que debió ser muy difícil para ella, tratar de controlar a una chica de 12 años que tubo múltiples trastornos psicológicos a su corta edad. No, no fue nada fácil y ahora que tengo 17 años me siento endeudada con ella, por toda su paciencia y amabilidad que eh recibido por su parte.

Después de darle el vistazo al cuarto me fui con Cake quien me esperaba en el auto.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto

-Lista

Sería un viaje un poco largo, ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a una ciudad llamada Ooo, la razón por este cambio era por el nuevo trabajo de Cake, es una excelente diseñadora de ropa y le habían ofrecido un grandiosos puesto, claro que no lo dudo y acepto la propuesta. Es bueno que sus sueños se realicen, de ese modo al menos la puedo apoyar.

Conforme viajábamos veía como gradualmente el paisaje iba cambiando, hasta solo ver grandes edificios en vez de arboles. De repente el auto se detiene a una pequeña pero linda casa.

-Bien llegamos-dijo con entusiasmo Cake, que se bajaba del auto

Yo la imite y seguí a Cake que entraba a la casa, al entrar contemple la casa aunque en el exterior parecía ser pequeña, en el interior era tan amplia, estaba amueblada, se veía elegante y un poco rustico.

-Es hermosa-susurre

-Desde a partir de ahora aquí será nuestra nueva casa-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Sí

-Es mejor bajar nuestro equipaje-me soltó-de todos modos no es mucho ya que l mayoría de nuestras cosas los había mandado antes

-No te preocupes, igual lo mío no es mucho -dije

Bueno eso era cierto, normalmente no suelo ser muy materialista, simplemente tengo lo que creo que es necesario, lo único que se podría decir que tengo bajo mi posesión, es una cámara fotográfica, una caja llena de fotografías, mi guitarra acústica y mi diario. Ah y una cajita llena de cartas para mi hermano que nunca le envié…

Sé que es confuso pero a la edad de 9 años fui separada repentinamente de mi hermano gemelo, bien en realidad "robada" es la palabra indicada, por un viejo hombre, a esa edad aun no era lo suficientemente inteligente ni fuerte para escapar de las garras de ese hombre retorcido, haciendo que trabajara o robara en las calles para conseguir un poco de dinero, escuchando cada día amenazas y sufriendo algunos golpes, vivía con temor hasta que me arme de valor y corrí lo suficientemente lejos para estar fuera de su alcance, fue así como Cake me conoció y decidió ser mi tutora. Después de un tiempo me entere que mi hermano fue adoptado por otra familia.

Estaba feliz por él, tenía ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y mas, sin embargo no quería que me viera así de retorcida, optando mantener mi distancia y escribirles cartas que no serian enviadas hasta el día en que tuviera el valor de volverle a ver. Claro que Cake tenia contacto con el tutor de él, pero por lo visto no se llevan muy bien. Es graciosos cada vez que ella se comunica con el tutor de mi hermano parecen como si tuvieran en un conflicto entre perros y gatos.

-Oh lo olvidaba-dijo Cake-mañana comenzaras a ir a la escuela.

-Ok-respondí

-Además tu hermano va en la misma escuela

-¿Qué? …

* * *

_**HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTÁN COMO VERÁN ESTE ES MI 3ª FIC ESPERO QUE LES ENCANTE AUN QUE AUN NO HE TERMINADO 1 PERO LAS IDEAS FLUYEN Y ES INEVITABLE NO PUBLICARLO ESPERO QUE LES ENCANTE **_

_**CLARO QUE SI DESEAN PUEDEN LEER UNO DE MIS FICS ANTERIORES  
UN TEMA FIOLEE "CREYENDO EN EL AMOR"**_

_**Y EL OTRO LAS AVENTURAS DE FINN "PROMETO AMARTE"**_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :)**_


	2. e inevitablemente nos encontramos

Al fin podre ver a mi hermano… Pero sinceramente aun no creo estar lista.

Hoy fue mi primer día de clases en la escuela, aunque al principio pensé saltarme las clases fue imposible, ya que Cake me acompaño hasta dejarme en la oficina del director Billy, un hombre realmente grande y canoso, se veía un poco viejo pero con mucha energía, que al final termino con escoltarme hasta mi salón de clases. Al parecer Cake tubo una pequeña intuición de que me escaparía y le advirtió de mi plan.

-Buenos días-saludo el directo, mientras entraba al salón y yo permanecí afuera

-Buenos días-saludaron los alumnos

-Oh señor directo ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-pregunto una voz varonil pero a la vez dulce

-Solo vine a dejar a una nueva estudiante

El director me pidió con su mano que entrara, no tenia ganas de entrar pero tampoco no le podía desobedecer, así que entre, me sentía como si fuera una especie rara o algo así, pues todos los del salón empezaron a murmurar cuando entre. Voltee a ver el profesor era aun joven para ser maestro, alto, atractivo y usaba un traje casual con un toque elegante, curiosamente su cabello era rosado y sus ojos eran claros, al igual que yo el también me estaba estudiando con la mirada, pero lo curioso era que ya lo había visto antes… ¿Dónde lo eh visto?

-Tu no eres ¿Fionna?-pregunto el maestro

-Sí, yo me llamo Fionna ¿algún problema?

Claro que lo había como rayos sabia mi nombre, acaso lo tenia escrito en mi rostro

-No me reconoces-se acerco a mí-soy yo Gumball

-¿Qué?

-Gumball, tu tutor en la primaria

Gumball… me suena

-Te daré otra pista, pero es un poco vergonzoso-se puso rojo-antes también me llamabas "Dulce Príncipe"

Todos rieron un poco, yo también lo hice hasta el director… en ese instante se me prendió el foco

-¡OH YA RECORDÉ!-dije con emoción

-¡EN SERIO!-se emociono

-No en realidad no-

El se decepciono un poco ante mi respuesta, pero algo volvió animarlo en eso se volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a buscar algo en su maleta, al obtener lo que buscaba se regreso conmigo

-Puede que no me recuerdes, pero…-el me mostro un pequeño muñeco era lindo pues se parecía un poco al maestro la única diferencia era que su piel era rosada, su ropa era morada, usaba una pequeña corona y en la mano del muñeco tenía un pequeño caramelo-puede que a este pequeño si-sonrío

Inspeccione el muñeco y después de revisarlo lo mire y le sonreí, el se alegro por mi reacción y espero mi respuesta

-Lo más seguro me estas confundiendo-dije entre risas

-Oh…-dijo suavemente y se decepciono totalmente-lo siento creí que eras esa persona-termino de decir

-No hay problema-conteste cortésmente

-Bien si ya termino esta prueba-prosiguió el director-puedes sentarte en el asiento de atrás a un lado de la ventana-me indico

-Gracias-conteste y fui a tomar el asiento

El maestro Gumball me seguía con la mirada, pues él puso varias esperanzas en que yo era la persona que él conocía, y así es yo soy esa persona que él esperaba, había mentido con respecto a no conocerlo, como no lo iba a reconocer y más cuando aun todavía tiene cargando ese muñeco que hace tiempo atrás le había dado cuando era pequeña, era claro que lo había cuidado mucho aun después de que se mudo y se fue, es solo que no quería recordar esos viejos tiempo y mucho menos quería que se enterara de mi situación.

No quería darle más vueltas al asunto y mucho menos levantar sospechas, así que fui a tomar asiento comenzando las clases, las horas transcurrieron lentamente y las clases eran extremadamente aburridas, ya que todos los temas que estaban hablando ya me los sabía perfectamente, gracias a los tutores que me había conseguido Cake anteriormente por mí, pues me negaba a ir a la escuela cuando era más pequeña. Y cuando llego el receso desaparecí del salón, no quería ser el centro de atención, escabulléndome hacia la azotea de la escuela.

Tengo que admitir que tiene una hermosa vista, pero la razón de mi escape no era solo por no ser el centro de atención, sino que también tenía miedo de que el maestro Gumball fuera a buscar a mi hermano y preguntara por mí, dándolo la esperanza de que estuviera yo aquí y me buscara. En ese momento decidí saltarme las clases, aprovechando ese tiempo decide escribir en mi diario, saque el diario de mi mochila, lo abrí y vi la foto que siempre llevaba cargando a todos lados, de mi hermano y yo, cuando una ráfaga de viento me lo arrebata, trate de atraparla pero era imposible estaba cayendo y al parecer alguien estaba abajo.

No quería que nadie lo viera y baje corriendo del edificio. Llegue a un pequeño jardín y empecé a buscar desesperadamente la fotografía, sin embargo no había señal alguna de encontrarla, hasta desesperarme y comenzar a llorar

-¿Fionna?-una voz masculina pregunto por mi

Levante ligeramente mi rostro y vi a un joven chico de pelo dorado y ojos azules, el me miro con sorpresa pero también estaba angustiado por el hecho de que lloraba, en ese momento lo reconocí y sin poder controlar mis emociones salte sobre el tirándolo al suelo y llore aun más fuerte que antes

-¿Por qué lloras?-estaba preocupado

-Es solo que-balbucee-que… eres tú

-Tonta claro que soy yo-dijo un poco burlón

Después de eso nos levantamos y deje de llorar, aun tenía una que otra lagrima en los ojos, el chico saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar mi cara

-Aun sigues siendo una niña llorona-se burlo

-No es cierto-proteste

-Pero aun así te quiero mucho, ya que tu eres mi querida hermana-dijo con una sonrisa al terminar de limpiarme

-Finn-susurre

El me inspecciono y sin previo aviso me abrazo

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe-dijo

-Yo también-admití


	3. fuga

Es genial poder encontrar a mi hermano, a pesar de que no me sentía realmente preparada para volverlo a ver tan pronto, ahora resulta que no me quiero separar de el.

En ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del receso y el regreso a clases

-Hey Fi ¿Qué aremos?-me pregunto me pregunto mi hermano

-No estoy segura-dije, pero sabía que al igual que yo él no tenía ganas de soltarme

-¿Qué te parece si nos saltamos las clases?-sugirió divertido

-Wow no sabía que mi hermano fue así-comente divertida

-Eso pasa cuando te pierdes muchas cosas-dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando dijo su último comentario, me entristeció un poco, ya había pasado varios años que estábamos separados, me pregunto cuantas cosas me he perdido yo y el de mi.

Finn se percato de mi tristeza y me abrazo para consolarme.

-¡FINN!-grito una voz.

Me era familiar, me separe un poco e mi hermano para averiguar quién era y vi que era mi maestro Gumball, el se acercaba a toda prisa hacia mi hermano, después me vio y me identifico, poniendo en duda lo que le había dicho con anteriormente en nuestro encuentro y luego confirmando sus dudas

-Finn-lo mire suplicante para irnos

-Sera mejor que corramos-me había entendido y sin darle la oportunidad de que nos alcanzara Gumball corrimos

-¡FINN! ¡FIONNA!-grito-¡ESPEREN!-el empezó a seguirnos

Pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo no era suficiente para alcanzarnos y antes de perderlo de vista mi hermano se detuvo un poco

-¡HEY GUMBALL! ¡ESPERO QUE GUARDES MIS COSAS!-grito y seguimos corriendo

Después de correr un buen rato llegamos a un pequeño parque en donde nos sentamos en el pasto para descansar

-Eso sí fue un gran maratón-dije entre risas

-Jaja fue realmente divertido-rio conmigo-Oh lo olvidaba-empezó a revisar su bolsillo de pantalón

-¿Qué sucede?-estaba curiosa

Finn saco un papel de su pantalón y lo reviso por un momento, luego me volteo a ver y me lo extendió

-Acaso ¿buscaba esto?

Yo tome el papel y me percate que era la foto que estaba buscando en el patio de la escuela, la tome y la abrace, estaba avergonzada, a tal punto de que estaba totalmente roja

-No te avergüences-me pidió-oh sino yo también lo estaré

El esculco otra vez su bolsillo de pantalón y saco otra fotografía me la entrego, la observarla era otra imagen de nosotros dos en nuestro último cumpleaños.

Me sentía realmente conmovida pues mi hermano siempre tenía cargando al igual que yo una foto de nosotros.

-Fionna-me llamo

Me interrumpió en la exanimación de la foto y lo voltee a ver, el tenia una mirada seria, al parecer tenía algo que preguntarme y yo me prepare

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte pero sin quitar la sonrisa de mi cara

-Sé que es difícil tocar este tema pero…-se detuvo

-Pero…-lo anime a seguir

-Puedo saber lo ¿Qué realmente paso?-dijo tristemente

Sabia a lo que él se refería, pues después de que Cake se convirtiera mi tutora, me entere que a mi hermano le habían mentido referente de que había sido adoptada, claro que mi hermano no se trago la mentira, sin embargo nadie se atrevía a decirle la verdad. Después de unos 2 años que desaparecí de la vida de mi hermano se convirtió Jake el tutor de mi hermano, a pesar de que él era muy sincero con Finn y no dudaría de contarle toda la verdad, no estaba al tanto y ni siquiera bien informado, pero igual fue de las pocas personas que se puso a investigar mi caso junto solo para tener informado a mi hermano.

-En serio ¿quieres saber?-le pregunte

-Si-confirmo

Suspire, sinceramente no tenía ganas de contarle eso y de preferencia me gustaría que no se enterara, pero él era mi hermano y tenia derecho a saber, sé que es difícil recordar esos horrible tiempos, son embargo es parte de mi pasado y no lo puedo negar, porque si lo hago me negaría a mi misma…

-Bien si estas decidido te contare desde el principio…


	4. separación 1

"Hey Finn recuerdas el día en ¿qué te enfermaste? …

Puede que lo más probable no lo recuerdes muy bien debido a que estabas muy grave en ese entonces, es solo que te quiero dejar en claro que yo nunca te abandone"

Unos cuantos años atrás

Maldición…

-¿Finn como te sientes?-pregunte ansiosa a mi hermano

Quien estaba tendido en la cama con una fiebre muy alta, yo le tome de su mano, estaba ardiendo, su aspecto era horrible pues sudaba sin cesar además estaba muy pálido. Sin embargo para nuestra mala suerte la encargada del orfanatorio no estaba desde que nos levantamos y para rematar mi hermano y yo éramos los más grandes de todos los niños que vivían ahí.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pues a cada segundo la condición de mi hermano empeoraba, no deseaba perderlo, no… tengo que salvarlo, decidí en ese momento ir por la medicina, ese día había nevado mucho, por lo cual aria mucho frio afuera tome mi abrigo y mi bufanda y comencé a cambiarme

-¿Fionna?-pregunto un pequeño niño que entraba al cuarto.

Era pequeño, su pelo estaba un poco revuelto y era de azul obscuro, sus ojos eran grandes y castaños obscuros, normalmente siempre está con nosotros, pero la mayor parte del tiempo siempre está jugando con los videojuegos.

-BMO… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte con prisa

-Yo…-titubeo-yo iré contigo

Al escuchar eso me fije bien en él y me percate de que traía puesto ya su ropa listo para salir, me termine de poner mi chamarra y me acerque a él para persuadirlo

-Es peligroso-dije suavemente

-No importa, te acompañare quieras o no-estaba decidido, tenía mucha prisa para tratarlo de persuadirlo así que suspire antes de decirle la locura que iba a hacer

-Por Glob…-lo mire de reojo-será mejor que nos demos prisa

Antes de salir saque mis ahorros que tenía guardado para un regalo para nuestro cumpleaños, pero creo que esta vez tendrá que conformarse con un abrazo, me asome para supervisarlo ya que lo deje en manos de otros niños.

-Espera por mi-pedí-bien BMO vámonos-dije

Salimos al frio, era hermoso todo era blanco, pero no tenía tiempo para contemplarlo tengo que ir por la medicina de Finn, corrimos hacia una farmacia que quedaba un poco lejos, después de correr un rato tomamos un pequeño descanso, en ese instante me recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda, al parecer alguien nos estaba observando, mire a mi alrededor sin embargo había mucha gente caminado.

-Es mejor seguir-dije tomándolo de la mano y comencé a jalarlo a toda prisa

Llegamos a la farmacia y al entrar me sentí un poco más segura, nos acercamos hacia el mostrador pidiendo lo que necesitaba, el hombre que nos atendió lo hizo rápido y amablemente y una vez teniendo al medicina en mis manos sonreí para mí misma un poco aliviada solo faltaba llevárselo a mi hermano, BMO estaba muy emocionado al igual que yo, pero aun así otro escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, y levante mi vista hacia afuera y fue cuando vi a un extraño hombre, su aspecto era tenebroso y su ropa era obscura sus ojos verdes me estaba mirando a mí y solo a mí.

Tenía miedo para salir, sin embargo Finn me esperaba con la medicina. No podía dejarlo así y necesitaba hacerle llegar rápidamente la medicina. Cuando una arriesgada idea se me ocurrió.

-BMO-me gire hacia él y lo tome de los hombros-escúchame con atención-pedí-tu le llevaras la medicina a Finn-se lo entregue

-Pero que…

-Solo hazlo-lo interrumpí-yo saldré primero de aquí a la dirección opuesta necesito hacer algo tu espera 5 minutos más aquí y luego te vas corriendo directo al orfanato y le das la medicina a Finn ¿me entendiste?-pregunte para confirmar mis indicaciones

-Si-afirmo

-Perfecto, en ese caso…-no sé porque tenía la sensación de que ese día no volvería al orfanato-si no regreso, diles que me escape

El pequeño se sorprendió pero a la vez se sintió un poco confundido y antes de darle la oportunidad de que me cuestionara salir corriendo de la farmacia dejándolo solo.

Después de abandonar la farmacia extraños sucesos sucedieron, pasando lo que mas temía…

me han alejado de mi hermano…


	5. separación 2

-Finn después de ser alejada de ti en unos cuantos días, la incertidumbre comenzó a invadirme preguntándome "¿si aun me estarán buscando?", o "¿acaso ya se habrán olvidado de mi?"

-Fionna yo nunca me olvide de ti…-dijo con dulzura mi hermano

-Lo sé, pero era inevitable pensar en eso cuando vives en un infierno…-dije tristemente

Finn me miro con tristeza y antes de darle la oportunidad de decir algo comencé mi relato

-En ese entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada en este cuarto obscuro en donde no se podía distinguir si era de día o de noche, sucio a tal grado que en un principio me era difícil respirar hasta que me acostumbre al desagradable olor y tan frio que me era difícil mantenerme en calor. Al principio tengo que admitir fue tan aterrador, ya que al despertar estaba en este lugar, trate de salir pero era inútil, grite por ayuda pero lo único que conseguí fue ser golpeada por aquel hombre llamado "Lich", pero después pensé que solo las primeras veces serian aterradores, sin embargo no imaginaba en ese entonces que todo sería peor…

"Cada día los golpeas iban aumentando, a veces me alimentaba otras no, y también me insultaba, pero lo más curioso de todo era que cuando estaba tomado, me hablaba mas tiernamente llamándome "Rosali", curioso no el mismo nombre de nuestra madre… "

Guarde silencio, me decía a mi misma Fionna el también debe saber…

-Por Glob ¿qué digo? El realmente se refería a nuestra madre, el me confesó que si no se hubiera casado con ese hombre ahora mismo ella aun estaría viva, que nunca hubiera provocado ese accidente de auto que el causo, y a pesar de su dolor, el prefirió verla muerta que verla en vida felizmente, era un psicópata y después cuando creía haber perdido todo me vio, cuando fui por tu medicina, decidiendo que no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces

En ese instante las lágrimas fluyeron, a pesar de que ya había superado eso, y a verlo hablado con un millón de psicólogos con naturalidad, me era mucho más difícil contarle a mi hermano

-Si es mejor para ti no me cuentes-me pidió mi hermano mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos

-No-trate de dejar de llorar pero era inútil-debes de saber todo

Logre guardar mi compostura y deje de llorar…

-Fionna…-me suplico-déjalo

-Sin darme cuenta-proseguí sin hacer caso su suplica- ya había pasado un año, desde que había empezado a vivir ese infierno, pero un día el llego furioso y me tomo de mis manos, no podía saber la causa de su enojo y creí que me iba golpear hasta matarme, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, el me saco hacia el exterior, fue la primera vez que pude decir "es de noche" y vi que salíamos de un gran edificio abandonado, el barrio al igual que el edificio estaba abandonado y me llevo a un lugar un poco iluminado, en ese momento vi que entramos a un extraño edificio, al parecer era de tatuajes, el me empujo tirándome al suelo y comenzó a gritar diciendo "¡QUIERO QUE ELLA LLEVE UNA MARCA QUE ES MIA!", al principio el hombre que estaba atendiendo que parecía ser un hombre de la misma edad que el "Lich" se negó diciendo que era muy pequeña y que era muy peligroso para mí, pero después el saco un arma y apunto al hombre obligando a que me tatuara

-¡QUE!-grito mi hermano molesto-¡PERO COMO FUE POSIBLE!

-Si lo sé, el hombre me vio débil, se percato de que tenía signos de deshidratación y que no comía bien, además se percato de los múltiples moretones que tenía en mi cuerpo, el hombre me pidió amablemente que me quitara la camisa, no sé si lo pidió por que tenía miedo a lastimarme más o por asco, pero lo hice después me recargue a la silla boca abajo y una vez ahí el comenzó a trabajar el dolor era tan grande que tuve que morder el mueble y cuando termino el me cubrió con una gasa la espalda, dando instrucciones de que me lo cuidara, el hombre se retiro dejándome ahí sola, estaba orgullosa de mi por no a ver gritado y llorado cuando me hicieron el tatuaje, cuando de repente un gran dolor tuve en mi espalda dejando escapar un grito, era el "Lich" quien me había dado un golpe y al ver mi dolor se quedo complacido, el quiso ver la obra maestra que habían hecho en mi y cuando descubre la gasa, una ira se apodero de él después de ver el tatuaje y comenzó a golpearme sin parar, a pesar de a ver vivido un año en ese cuarto, fue tan poco como vivir en ese infierno, en un instante un gran estruendo sonó, estaba esperando el fin de mi vida, pero a cambio de eso vi que el "Lich" cayó al suelo inconsciente, el hombre que me había hecho el tatuaje le había golpeado muy fuertemente en la cabeza y antes de darle las gracias el grito…

-¿Qué grito?-pregunto mi hermano con intriga

-Corre…, sin pensarlo 2 veces tome mi camisa y salí corriendo sin rumbo alguno, quería estar muy lejos de ahí, tan lejos que no quería que me encontrara nunca, pero claro poco a poco mi vista se iba nublando y mi cuerpo ya no estaba respondiendo por los golpes que tenia, sin contar que me estaba desangrando, y antes de perder mi juicio en ese momento si no mal recuerdo choque con alguien

-Acaso el era…-empezó a a decir Finn con un tono de preocupación

-Mi salvador-concluí con una sonrisa

* * *

**lo siento si me tarde pero espero que les encante :) **

**saludos **


End file.
